


Obsession

by RovakPotter82



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Arnold has a problem.  He is obsessed with Major Benjamin Tallmadge and wants him, but knows he is off limits because he belongs to Washington.  After witnessing a breathtaking moment between the two lovers, he deduced he would do anything to have Benjamin.  Even, dare he think it, betray his country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This was something that popped into my head. I do not own TURN characters or the show.

Benedict Arnold was a man who knew what he wanted and when he wanted something he would stop at nothing to get it. Once he had it, he become very possessive of what he had and wouldn't let go. At the current moment, Benedict Arnold was watching from across camp, Major Benjamin Tallmadge riding in on his horse with Caleb Brewster at his side. Arnold watched those long legs of his straddling the beast underneath him and he desperately wanted to feel those same legs wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately for him and for young Major Bradford as well, Benjamin Tallmadge was off limits. It was no secret in the camp that Major Tallmadge was a favorite of Washington's, in the battlefield, the camp and his bed. The signs were there.

A soft touch to Ben's arm from His Excellency, or on the small of his back as he gestured into his tent. The look of concern on Washington's face when Ben came back from a mission he had sent him on. One time, Ben had come back with a bloody nose while out with his patrol and Benedict witnessed Washington gently cup Ben's face to get a bearing on his condition and to inspect the nose. 

One night, Arnold had come to Washington's tent intent on talking with His Excellency about returning to the front. His aide and servant, Billy Lee, was not at his usual post, nor were his two guards. He was most likely not in his tent and he was content of leaving until he heard a soft giggle coming from inside the tent. So, Washington was in and he was with someone. He glanced around for Billy Lee, who had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, and leaned in to take a gander inside the tent. Washington sat at his dinner table with Tallmadge. They were in very close proximity to one another and feeding each other. Washington would rip a piece of chicken off it's bone and hold it up to Ben's mouth. The younger man gladly took the piece of chicken and then proceeded to lick the juice still on Washington's fingers. Arnold licked his lips as Ben fed Washington something, but he paid no mind to it as he watched Ben's reaction to Washington taking it from his fingers, keeping eye contact with Ben. Ben swallowed nervously causing Benedict to swallow as well. Then Washington leaned in and kissed Ben. It was the most erotic thing ever and the little moan Ben let out didn't help matters for Benedict. Clearly this dinner was going to lead somewhere. Most likely to the bed in the back of tent. “General Arnold?” He whipped around and cursed Billy Lee's light feet. “Can I help you with something?”

“I needed to speak with General Washington,” Arnold said.

“General Washington isn't seeing anyone for the rest of the day. In fact, after dinner, he plans to retire for the evening,” Billy Lee said as he made his way around Arnold and stood in front of the tent. “Try back in the morning,” he said. Arnold nodded and headed back to his tent. 

That night he couldn't sleep, so he got up and decided to go for a walk. It turned out to be problematic for him, because he ended up around Washington's tent again. This time he was at the back of the tent and he heard something else coming from inside the tent. Moaning. “George.” The breathy moan of His Excellency's given name. It caused him to stop and look around. No one was up at this hour. They were all sleeping, well except for him and the two obvious lovers inside the tent. “Oh, God, George.” The new phrase sent a chill down his spine and straight to his lower appendage. Good God. Was that how Tallmadge sounded in the throes of passion? He saw one of the ties that kept the back of the tent closed was undone and he prayed the lovers inside were too busy to notice him reach in and untie it the rest of the way. 

The tie allowed just enough for him to look inside and he was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Both Washington and Tallmadge were naked, their bodies glistening in the soft candlelight from a sheen layer of sweat. Ben was on top of Washington, straddling his waist with those long legs of his that just a few days ago were straddling a horse. He found himself swallowing down a dry heave at the beautiful sight of Benjamin Tallmadge. He double checked to make sure no one was around before he undid his breeches and pulled out his cock. 

The only thing covering Ben and Washington was a sheet from the bed. It was wrapped around their waists, but Benedict couldn't care less. Washington thrust up with his hips to meet Ben's downward thrusts and the young man would moan out as the general licked along his neck. Arnold pumped his cock to Washington's upward thrusts, imagining it was his cock inside Benjamin. Every thrust procured a deliciously sounding moan from Tallmadge. Every moan Benjamin released, Arnold grew harder and harder. Washington hardly made a noise, only when Ben and he thrust together did he moan deeply into Ben's neck. “Benjamin, so tight.” The general's proclamation had Arnold moaning. He guessed right that Ben would be tight. He imagined that as he gripped his cock harder and stroked it.

Ben wrapped his legs around Washington's waist, causing a spike in pleasure and they both groaned at the sensation. Washington's hands traveled along Ben's muscular back, disappearing underneath the sheet. Ben let out a gasped moan when the general grabbed hold of his ass. “George,” he moaned.

“Benjamin.” Arnold moaned with them as he increased the strokes on his cock.

Suddenly Washington took hold of Ben and flipped them over. Ben groaned out, the cock inside him shifting. “Oh, God, General.” Arnold let out a strangled moan. That was new. Now Ben was calling George, General? All because of a shift in position. Ben was now flat on his back, his legs still wrapped tightly around Washington's waist, with the general hovering above him.

“Okay?” Washington asked and Ben nodded his consent, not trusting his voice and Washington kissed him chastely. Ben moaned into his mouth as he began to move his hips. He pulled out before pushing back into the major. Arnold pumped his cock to the thrusts having dwindled a bit when Washington changed position and he moaned along with Ben as Washington got faster and harder. Each thrust got more and more sounds from the younger man and the more vocal Ben got, the closer Arnold was to climaxing. “Do you want to wake up the whole camp, Benjamin?” Washington asked.

“No, sir,” Ben gasped out, his hands looking for purchase on Washington's back.

“Then quiet down, Major,” Washington said. “Everyone is trying to sleep.”

“Yes, sir,” Ben moaned. “You just feel so good,” he exclaimed and Washington chuckled. Ben groaned at the power His Excellency had over him. Ever since Washington wooed him into bed with him, he's always been in control. His cock pulsed, trapped in between their bodies, but he needed something to grab hold of it and pump it. Washington always liked to do it himself, but Ben couldn't wait for when Washington wanted to do it. He wanted it right now. The general was busy thrusting into him, kissing and sucking his neck. He gripped Washington's waist with his legs tighter, getting a deep moan from his lover before trailing a hand from his back to his side. He went to reach in between them, but Washington had other plans. The general stopped thrusting all together as he grabbed Ben's wayward hand and pinned both arms above his head. He whined in despair, Arnold whining with him because the pace was slowed again. “Oh, God, please, sir,” he pleaded.

“Please what, Major?” Washington asked. “I require a verbal request.”

“Don't stop, please,” Ben cried. “I need...” he trailed as Washington kissed his neck.

“You need what, Major Tallmadge?” he asked into his ear softly. He thrust up hard, getting a sharp yelp out of Ben.

“I need your hand on my cock, sir,” Ben said. He cried out when Washington began to thrust in and out of him.

“Quiet, Major, or I won't touch you,” he warned.

“No, I'll be quiet, sir. I promise,” he said.

“Good,” Washington said before kissing Ben. He thrust again, keeping a steady pace and Arnold let out a sigh of relief as they got back on track. He wondered if it was like this every time they laid together. Washington reached down in between them and grasped Ben's cock. Arnold could make out just the tip of the cock. It was red and purple at the tip and he could see a drop of precum on it. Ben was extremely hard and it was a wonder the younger man hadn't come already. “Are you close, Ben?”

“Yes, sir,” he gasped out.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, pumping Ben's cock.

“Yes, sir,” Ben said as Washington stroked his cock. He wouldn't come until Washington, his general, commander and lover told him to. “Please, sir, let me come,” he begged and Arnold found himself on the brink of coming. 

“Come for me, baby,” Washington commanded as he thrust into Ben, pumping his cock. Ben arched up into Washington, letting out a a sharp moan and crying out his orgasm. 

“George,” he cried out as he came, his cock spurting onto their bodies and Washington's hand.

Arnold covered his mouth and came at the same time as Ben did. Ben let out breathy gasps as he rode out his orgasm with Washington still thrusting into him. The general was close too and he went to pull out of Ben to come, but he kept his legs tight around Washington's waist. “No, do it inside me,” Ben said and Washington moaned deep as thrust again. He came in a deep, low moan, coming inside of Ben. The major let out a sigh of content as Washington rested on top of him. 

“You are so absolutely perfect, Benjamin,” Washington said before kissing his neck. 

“You're not so bad yourself, sir,” Ben quipped. Arnold stuffed himself back into his breeches and hurried back to his tent.

 

The next morning when Billy Lee took him into the tent, Tallmadge was already there, fully dressed as was Washington. Both were hunched over the desk going over some papers. With them still occupied, Arnold sneaked a glance at the bed where the two had been making love just hours ago. It was made like it hadn't been slept in. If he hadn't happened upon them when he did, he would have thought Ben just arrived in the tent moments before he did. He stood there and observed the two lovers as they went over some reports. “Be with you in a moment, General,” Washington said. 

“Take your time, sir,” Arnold said as he watched Ben straighten up. He noticed a bruise that was covered up except for the tip of it showing just above his neck wrap. Washington marked him, just to make sure everyone knew he was taken. After some more talking, Ben started to gather up his papers and Washington turned his attention to Arnold.

“Arnold, so nice to see you on your feet,” Washington said.

“Thank you, sir,” Arnold said. “Major Tallmadge, you're here early,” he commented. Ben chuckled and was thinking of something to think before Washington beat him to the punch.

“Major Tallmadge had some intelligence that needed my attention,” he said.

“Ever the dedicated soldier,” Arnold said and Ben chuckled.

“There's a reason I made him my head of intelligence, Arnold,” Washington said and Arnold nodded, thinking that he promoted Ben to keep him closer to his person. “I'll walk you out, Major,” Washington said. Washington followed Ben to the front of the tent and Arnold saw out of the corner of his eye, Washington gently cup Ben's face and gave him a soft kiss. He told him to travel safe and Ben left the tent.

“Is he going somewhere?” Arnold asked as Washington came back to the desk. 

“Special mission for his intelligence work. The normal courier is on another special mission,” Washington said. “What can I do for you, General Arnold?” he asked.

 

Four days passed before Arnold saw Ben again and he almost didn't recognize him when he did. The young intelligence officer was in normal garb instead of his Continental uniform and his hair was out of his braid. He couldn't help, but stare at him as he dismounted his horse and gave it to a corporal who recognized him and bowed. The young man didn't even need his uniform to get the respect from the others. He looked good in normal clothes and the leather riders he wore did wonders to his backside. He watched him go into Sackett's intelligence tent taking off his coat. It would probably be the last time he'd see Ben for a while. He wasn't going back to the front, but to Philadelphia where he would be the military commander. He'd never see Ben there.

He had one last officer's dinner with Washington and his officers before he headed to Philadelphia. Benjamin was there, to Washington's left. Arnold sat on his right and sat straight across from Ben. Every time he looked up, he saw Ben and at one point they made eye contact while Washington was engaged in conversation with another officer. He could sense tension between Washington and Ben earlier before the dinner started and it was clear now at the dinner table. He was surprised that Ben remained at Washington's left at the table.

After dinner, Washington commanded that Ben stay behind while the other officers left the tent. Benedict wanted to stay behind to hear what the two lovers would talk about, but he couldn't. Are they quarreling? Would they make up later? Just when he thought he had a chance with Tallmadge, he was being sent away.

The only thing that got him through the days were Peggy Shippen, who had started to send letters to him after his injury. She could tell something was bothering him. “What is it?” she asked one night at dinner. He let out a distressed sigh. “You can tell me anything,” she said. Perhaps it was something she could use to turn him.

“I desire someone and not that I have been enjoying our time together, but, he's....”

“He?” Peggy asked and Benedict nodded. She turned the wheels in her head before speaking. “You couldn't have him?”

“He's with another,” he said. “I would do anything to have him,” he added and Peggy smiled.

“Anything, Benedict?” she asked. 

“Anything,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I have someone who you should meet if you want to have this man in your bed,” she said. “He can get you this person for you.”

“Who is this man you want me to meet?”

“Major John Andre,” she said with a smile. He knew that name. It was the intelligence officer for the British. Ben's counterpart. “If he agrees to meet you in neutral territory, would you meet with him?”

“Can he get me Benjamin?”

“Why don't you ask him yourself?” Benedict nodded. He would do anything to possess Benjamin Tallmadge, including betraying his country.

The End


End file.
